El secreto de una Flor
by ElSoldeMediaNoche
Summary: -¿Sorprendido?- rió, traviesa, mientras en sus ojos ahora carmesíes, el sharingan resplandecía fieramente frente la cara sorprendida de los demás. –Bienvenido al Infierno, Uchiha- musitó con odio contenido mientras se lanzaba a atacarlos.
1. Prologo

_**El secreto de una Flor**_

Summary: -¿Sorprendido?- rió, traviesa, mientras en sus ojos ahora carmesíes, el sharingan resplandecía fieramente frente la cara sorprendida de los demás. –Bienvenido al Infierno, Uchiha- musitó con odio contenido mientras se lanzaba a atacarlos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador, el sorprendente Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** Mmm, no lo sé, todavía lo estoy pensando, quizás algo de ShikaIno por ahí o NaruHina, pero quien sabe las ideas que vengan a mi cabecita más tarde...

**Nota de Autora:** _¡Konichiwa!_ espero que les guste mi fic y que lo pasen bien leyéndolo, recuerden que cada reviews me hace feliz y una autora feliz tiene más inspiración y actualiza más pronto, que lo pasen bien, besos a todos, **Yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_Cuando el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian,_

_Crecen, maduran y fortalecen,_

_Bueno, eso es lo que le había pasado a ella._

_El botón había florecido,_

_Y ahora era la flor más hermosa del jardín,_

_Solo que esta flor era diferente a las demás Sakuras,_

_Entre sus hojas verdes, espinas rojas se alzaban_

_Y entre sus pétalos rosáceos,_

_Un secreto se escondía, y, paciente _

_Esperaba su retorno, su despertar,_

_Muy pronto aquella hermosa flor_

_Mostraría su verdadero ser al resto del jardín_

_Y se encontraba segura de que nada volvería ser como antes._

**-**_Algunas flores son bellas y delicadas,_

_y el invierno pronto las marchita,_

_Pero otras son hermosas y fuertes,_

_Las cuáles nunca han de ser sumisas._**-**

* * *

><p><em>!Konichiwa!<em>

_Espero que les guste el prologo..._

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios..._

_Besos a todos!  
><em>


	2. II

_**El secreto de una Flor**_

**Summary: **-¿Sorprendido?- rió, traviesa, mientras en sus ojos ahora carmesíes, el sharingan resplandecía fieramente frente la cara sorprendida de los demás. –Bienvenido al Infierno, desgraciado- musitó con odio contenido mientras se lanzaba a atacarlos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador, el sorprendente Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** Mmm, no lo sé, todavía lo estoy pensando, quizás algo de ShikaIno por ahí o NaruHina, pero quien sabe las ideas que vengan a mi cabecita más tarde...

**Aclaración: **Sasuke-kun todavía no se ha enfrentado a Itachi-kun, pero ya mató a Orochy-pedofílo-gey. Naruto y los demás de su generación tienen 17 años o 18, e Itachi tiene 22. Bueno eso es todo, si les surge alguna duda no duden en preguntarme que yo con mucho gusto la contestare.

**Nota de Autora:** _**¡Konichiwa**__! _Espero que les haya gustado él prologo, gracias a los que me han comentado y gracias también a los que han comenzado a leer pero no habéis escrito nada. Disfruten el capi y por favor no olviden comentar, ¿si?, besos, Sayonara, **Yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>- Noticias

Un bello sol se alzaba sobre la aldea de la pequeña hoja, donde los habitantes, alegres, paseaban por las plazas o caminaban por ahí, observando curiosos los puestos de comerciantes que se habían armado en la plaza principal. Cerca de allí, en un negocio llamado "Ichakaru ", un rubio comía precipitadamente tazón tras tazón de lo que él llamaba la mejor comida del mundo, ramen.

El joven no se encontraba solo, a su lado, un hombre se encontraba sentado tranquilamente mientras leía con su único ojo un pequeño libro de contenido sospechoso, a su vez, un joven de rostro pálido y sonrisa falsa, también se hallaba sentado, solo que éste veía con algo de impresión como el rubio ya llevaba cerca de trece tazones de fideos en el estomago y parecía aún no estar satisfecho.

-Oye Baka, ¿ya sabes cuando llega la feita?- preguntó de pronto el joven pálido de nombre Sai. Al oír las palabras, el rubio enojado lo señaló con los palitos del ramen y fulminándolo con su mirada azul-cielo, le habló:

-¡No le digas así a Sakura-chan, Sai-Baka!- defendió a su amiga, luego suspiró y observando su tazón vacío, negó con tristeza- No, la vieja aún no ha dicho nada- susurró, pero de pronto golpeó la mesa llamando la atención de los demás- 1 año y medio que no sabemos nada de ella, ni siquiera una mísera carta- gruñó el muchacho, mientras volvía a entristecerse.

Sintió la mano de su sensei en su hombro y pudo ver claramente como éste le sonreía tranquilamente, volvió a suspirar, y murmuró una leve disculpa, luego sacando su monedero dejo la paga de sus tazones para después desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo. Kakashi suspiró mientras su mirada se elevaba al cielo, y un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente:

"¿_Dónde estás, Sakura?" _

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

**MWMWMWMWMW **

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

_Mientras en otro lugar..._

Caminaba deslizándose sigilosamente por el enorme lugar, sonrió, ya estaba cerca, muy cerca. Paró abruptamente a llegar delante de una puerta, donde se alzaba finamente el decorado de un dragón rojo de aspecto majestuoso, tomo aire, y jalando el picaporte, entro al sitio donde la esperaba su maestra.

-Veo que por fin has llegado- dijo una voz clara y femenina. Frente a ella, sentada detrás de una mesa y tranquilamente tomando el té se encontraba una mujer, de largo cabello violeta y ojos azul hielo. Haciendo una respetuosa reverencia tomo asiento frente a ésta.

-Lamento la tardanza Yukiko-sama- se disculpó la misteriosa joven que la acompañaba, mientras sonreía levemente siendo correspondida por ella- ¿Para qué, me ha llamado?- preguntó con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que aceptaba una deliciosa taza de té.

-Como sabrás, no has llegado a mí por simple casualidad- comenzó la mujer- Ese día que te encontré en el bosque, tu habías peleado excelentemente, pero algo había salido mal al final- la joven miró su taza y suspiró asintiendo- Seguramente, dado que tu ya eras para ese entonces eras ninja-medico, días antes te habías dado cuenta de que algo parecía cambiar en ti y en tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?- tomó un pequeño sorbo de té y esperó una respuesta.

-Así es, pero no encontraba la causa del que y ese día- se mordió levemente los labios- todo estaba saliendo tan bien, pero de pronto sentía como sino pudiera controlar mi propio chacra y me dolía cabeza, en ese momento los que me atacaron aprovecharon y me noquearon- suspiró- de no haber sido por usted, yo no estaría aquí ni tampoco hubiera aprendido a controlar mi poder y también, bueno, _eso._

-No es nada, querida- musitó mientras sonreía maternalmente- por cierto, ya pronto podrás irte, tu entrenamiento finaliza tan solo dentro de un par de días- informó serenamente, la joven asintió y despidiendo a la mujer respetuosamente abandonó el lugar.

-Mmm- miró a todos lados y luego se sonrió, y tirando a una planta el té sobrante, sacó de su manga una botella de sake- el mejor invento humano- suspiró al mismo que se servía un poco, debía pensar como terminar el entrenamiento de su alumna y si sería bueno quitarle o no el sello que portaba.

"_Pero ahora, a disfrutar de mi preciado sake"_

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

_Tiempo... _

_3 días después_

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

-¡Tsunade-obaachan! ¡Tsunade-obaachan!- entró gritando a la oficina e la Hokage y como siempre, como era de esperar un golpe a la cabeza lo dejó medio inconsciente tirado al lado de un ninja, Sai, quien además se encontraba a un lado de Kakashi y finalmente la Hokage, Tsunade, una mujer rubia y de aspecto engañosamente joven.

-Bueno ahora que ya están todos –los observó con tranquilidad, y se detuvo en el rubio que aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo- Hemos recibido noticias... de Sasuke Uchiha- musitó, por unos segundos todo fue silencio, pero luego un gran grito de alegría se escucho.

-¿Es enserio, vieja?- preguntó Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos, ignorando la mirada asesina que le mandaba ésta- ¿Y cuando podemos partir? Tenemos que buscar al Teme, es un bastardo pero le prometí a Sakura-chan que lo traería y eso haré, ¡datte'bayo!- exclamó mientras una sonrisa típicamente zorruna aparecía en su rostro.

La quinta suspiró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, desde que la noticia de que l menos de los Uchihas había matado a Orochimaru las cosas habían cambiado bastante, su alumna se había a una misión y no habían recibido noticias de ella desde que tres días después una carta había llegado a sus manos, donde le explicaba que tenía un asunto que resolver pero que dentro de dos años regresaría. Obviamente al rubio le había agarrado un ataque, que su mejor amiga no le hubiese avisado nada no le había gustado para nada, aunque luego de recibir una carta con su nombre de la chica en cuestión se había calmado.

-Saldrán dentro de dos días y se dirigirán a la aldea del té, según nos han informado dos Akatsukis se han estado moviendo por ahí, tenemos entendido que son Itachi Uchiha y su compañero Kisame Momochi, y como sabrán donde va el Uchiha mayor va el menor- informó- saldrán mañana a primera hora, ahora largo de aquí- dicho esto lo que quedaba del equipo 7 se marcho junto con Sai.

_Serían dos días muy largos_

* * *

><p>"<em>El tiempo puede hacer perder muchas cosas, pero nunca la verdadera amistad"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, <em>

_este es el primer capi podría decirse..._

_Espero que les haya gustado..._

_Pdta: Abajo hay un botoncito que dice ok, un reviews no les cuesta nada, ¿si?_


	3. III

_**El secreto de una Flor**_

Summary: -¿Sorprendido?- rió, traviesa, mientras en sus ojos ahora carmesíes, el sharingan resplandecía fieramente frente la cara sorprendida de los demás. –Bienvenido al Infierno, desgraciado- musitó con odio contenido mientras se lanzaba a atacarlos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador, el sorprendente Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** Mmm, no lo sé, todavía lo estoy pensando, quizás algo de ShikaIno por ahí o NaruHina, pero quien sabe las ideas que vengan a mi cabecita más tarde...

**Aclaración:**Sasuke-kun todavía no se ha enfrentado a Itachi-kun, pero ya mató a Orochy-pedofílo-gey. Naruto y los demás de su generación tienen 17 años o 18, e Itachi tiene 22. Bueno eso es todo, si les surge alguna duda no duden en preguntarme que yo con mucho gusto la contestare.

**Nota de Autora:** _**¡Konichiwa**__! _Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, gracias a los que me han comentado y gracias también a los que han comenzado a leer pero no habéis escrito nada. Disfruten el capi y por favor no olviden comentar, ¿si?, besos, Sayonara, **Yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>-Quien eres

Con el equipo Hebi...

Cuatro sombras se escurrían entre los árboles, una de ellas, la que iba a la cabeza era un hombre, atractivo, de cabello negro con reflejos azulados y de ojos tan fríos como una noche de invierno, en su mirada ardía un fuerte deseo de muerte, estaba cerca, cerca de su objetivo.

"Voy a encontrarte, voy a encontrarte y voy a matarte Itachi"

Sí, lo encontraría y lo asesinaría, justo como lo había hecho su maldito hermano con todo su familia. Lo pagaría caro, lo sabía, posiblemente después ya no habría nadie para recibirlo –y no es que él esperara algo así-, él era un vengador, una persona con el corazón frío y duro, con tan solo dos metas en la cabeza.

_Asesinar al responsable de la masacre del clan Uchiha_

_Y_

_Restaurar su clan_

Pero lo primero era la primero, debía acabar con quien alguna vez consideró como su hermano mayor y un ejemplo a seguir, luego de eso ya vería. Sus ojos se suavizaron aunque no se diese cuenta al pensar en su antiguo equipo, el equipo 7, con su mejor amigo/rival, su molesta compañera de equipo y su pervertido sensei.

Apartó esos pensamientos, eso era tan solo otra parte de su pasado, y no era el camino de un vengador como lo era él, no podía darse el lujo de sentir más que odio y rencor, no, por supuesto que no. Decidió mejor no pensar, y concentrarse en su camino, faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea del té.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿podemos descansar?- preguntó uno de sus subordinados, de cabello gris y ojos violetas, que cargaba una pesada espada en su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa, tiburonsín? ¿Acaso tu estupidez pesa tanto que no puedes con ella?- preguntó una voz burlona y femenina, proveniente de la única mujer del grupo, una muchacha de cabello y ojos rojos con anteojos.

-No empiecen- dijo fríamente el líder del grupo, cortando el comentario ofensivo que estaba por lanzar el hombre de ojos violetas por lo que solo resopló y emitió una muda palabra en dirección a la muchacha, "zorra". El único que no había hablado era un hombre gigantesco y de pelo naranja, de aspecto serio y sereno.

El único algo cuerdo del grupo, según Sasuke –además de él claro está-. Ignorando el pequeño detalle de que era el origen del sello de Orochimaru y que si perdía el control se volvía un ser de fuerza monstruosa que no poseía control alguno de sus acciones. Aunque al menos se quedaba callado y no armaba peleas tontas como sus otros dos subordinados. Un punto a favor.

"Ya estoy cerca de ti, Itachi"

El sharingan brilló en sus ojos con fuertes deseos de venganza. El camino ya estaba trazado, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

_¿Pero era todo como parecía serlo?_

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

**MWMWMWMWMW**

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

En algún lugar...

Dos figuras se hallaban el ese extraño sitio, donde en el medio se encontraba dibujado una estrella, donde en cada punta se leía un kanji de un elemento, fuego, agua, tierra, aire y relámpago. Una de las figuras se acostó en el medio de la estrella mientras la otra hacia distintas señas de manos, al terminar pronunció suavemente el nombre de la chica acostada y el del jutsu secreto que se había encontrado haciendo.

Una intensa luz brotó de cada punta del dibujo. envolviendo a la joven que se hallaba en el centro, a la cuál unas extrañas líneas rojas comenzaron a brotarle en la piel, pero luego desparecieron, llevándose también una pequeña e imperceptible marca en el cuello que poseía la marca de un abanico. La luz se apagó, entrando en la joven y dejándola desmayada en medio de lugar, donde la otra mujer presente caminaba serenamente hacia ella.

-Despierta- ordenó suavemente, mientras observaba los cambios notorios en la apariencia joven. La muchacha abrió los ojos y pestañeó levemente, apoyando las manos en el piso miró a la pelivioleta quien sonreía con tranquilidad. Suspiró, todo había salido bien, ahora al fin tenía el control completo de sus habilidades.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó a su joven pupila, quien levantándose con una bella sonrisa comenzó a caminar en su dirección, sentía su cuerpo distinto, se preguntó que es lo que había cambiado en ella físicamente, ya que podía sentir como su poder se había incrementado notoriamente, era una suerte que gracias al entrenamiento de su maestra podía controlarlo.

-Mejor que nunca -respondió mientras llegaba hacia ella y la abrazaba -muchas gracias, Yukiko-Sama, sin usted yo jamás hubiera podido descubrir quién en verdad soy y el alcance de mi fuerza y fortaleza -susurró suavemente- le debo mucho- terminó mientras sonreía. La mujer la estrechó como fuerza, mientras una sonrisa de orgullo se extendía por sus labios.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- musitó- Eres una gran y hermosa Kunoichi niña, y estoy orgullosa de haber sido tu maestra... Sakura- susurró, y bajo la mirada aguada de la chica despareció entre pétalos violetas, aunque la pelirrosa pudo escuchar claramente lo último dicho por ella.

_"Deberás enfrentar tu pasado, tarde o temprano. procura cuando sea el momento, recordar y sonreír por quien eres y no sufrir por quien fuiste"·_

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Primero que todos quiero agraderles por los reviews a:_

_aRiElLa 95 _

_kriss16 _

_y_

_mussa-luna! Muchas gracias x su apoyo!_

_Tambien les agradesco a los que leyeron pero no han podido dejar ni un mensajito..._

_Les mando saludos a todos y prometo que el prox. capi sera más largo..._

_Besos a todos! :) :) ) :) :) :) :)_

_**Yo.**_

_PDTA: Todavia no he pensado ninguna pareja para Sakura, pero si quieren sugerir estoy abierta a todas las posibilidades..  
><em>


End file.
